Darkness Uchiha Naruto
by DabelbroOx77
Summary: Penderitaan.. kesengsaraan.. kesendirian.. kehancuran.. kesakitan yang di rasakannya melebihi apa yang ada di dunia ini... ,dia telah jatuh dalam kegelapan tiada tara ngejolak balas dendam yang membara.. Dan dia ingin mengakhiri semua nya sampai ke titik ... NOL
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :prologue 1 (pembantaian)**

_̅_̅̅_̅̅̅‖̳̿‖̳̿ː̗̗̀̀ **Darkness Uchiha Naruto** ː̖̖́́‖̳̿‖̳̿_̅̅̅_̅̅_̅_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Author** : DabelbroOx77

 **Summary** : Penderitaan kesengsaraan kesendirian kehancuran kesakitan yang di rasakannya melebihi apa yang ada di dunia ini, dia telah jatuh dalam kegelapan tiada tara ngejolak balas dendam yang membara Dan dia ingin mengakhiri semua nya sampai ke titik...NOL

 **Pair** :...?(Maybe)

 **Warning** : Typo (s), Godlike, Strong, OOC,

OC,semi Dark naru,...Dll.

 **Let's begin story**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Di sebuah distrik yang dulu nya damai sekarang bagaikan kuburan massal...Tepatnya tengah malam dengan di sinari bulan purnama

"Arghhhh.."teriakan-teriakan terdengar...darah bercipratan dimana-mana mayat bergeletakan. Ya...dalam semalam distrik yang dikenal tempat para klan Uchiha. sudah bak pemakaman bau amis bertebaran darah tergenang dimana-mana pada malam itu terjadi pembantaian besar-besar oleh Uchiha Itachi untuk mengindari Kudeta yang akan di lakukan Klan Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi terpaksa melakukan nya. sebelum nya...Uchiha shisui ingin melakukan genjutsu mengerikan yang bernama Kotoamatsukami di tempat pertemuan anggota klan di kuil naka...tapi sayang Danzo selaku yang mendukung terjadi nya pembantai...mengambil mata kanan Uchiha shisui. merasa gagal Uchiha Shisui memberikan sebelah mata nya ke Uchiha Itachi dia mempercayakan semua nya kepada Uchiha Itachi...uchiha Shisui pun menjatuh diri kedalam jurang yang dalam...Uchiha Itachi pun di perintahkan para tetua termasuk hokage untuk mengeleminasi Klan Uchiha itu dengan syarat adik nya yang masih ber umur 9 tahun harus hidup...para tetua pun menyanggupi nya...

Terlihat seorang anak tengah melebarkan matanya saat melihat sosok wanita cantik bersurai hitam raven tengah tertusuk tepat pada bagian jantung-nya...wanita itu pun menoleh sambil memberikan senyuman manis ...dengan mulut bergetar anak yang kira-kira berumur 9 tahun itu "kaaa kaa-san hiks*...apa yang te terjadi hiks*air mata nya tak dapat di bendung nya lagi air mati itu pun mengalir membasahi pipi nya.."Ka-kaa-san baik-baik saja naru-chan" 'Uhukk uhuuk uhuukk' wanita cantik yang bernama tokijua memuntahkan darah dalam jumlah banyak"lakukan la-lah ap-apa uhuk* me-menurut m-mu be-benar...Sayonara Naru-chan kaa-san menyayangi mu..."

Bruk

dengan sigap anak itu menangkap ibu nya dengan mulut bergetar"Kaa-san jangan tinggal kan Naru...Huaaaaa hiks* hiks* siapa yang melakukan Ini"Bocah itu pun menangis sejadi nya . Tanpa dia sadari mata nya sudah berubah iris merah darah bertomei 3

"K-kenapa kalian hiks! Hiks! harus meninggalkan aku hiks! sendirian "lirih bocah bersurai hitam raven agak kemerahan menutupi sebagaian mata nya

Seketika mata yang tadi bertomei 3 berubah ke bentuk tingkatan mata mangkakyou sharingan berpola dua riak air dengan tomei 5 yang pertama dan 6 yang kedua dengan inti mata berwarna ungu

"Khuhkku...rupa nya masih ada yang hidup...ya"ucap seseorang yang mengenakan topeng polos diakhiri dengan nada dingin dan tidak lupa tawa nya yang membuat anak kecil trauma

Deg

"Si-apa ka-u?"tanpa menjawab pertanyaan, sosok itu berjalan mendekat"KAU AKAN MATI"Sosok itu dengan cepat mengambil tantonya di punggungnya

SYATT

"Untung lah aku masih bisa menghindar...! "tapi aku harus pergi dari sini"ucap nya yang bercampur sedih marah gelisah campur aduk

Sosok itu pun berlari dengan cepat kearah naruto dengan tanto yang setia di tangan nya. Anak kecil itu pun tidak tinggal diam dia membuat beberapa handseal

Katon : Goukayou no jutsu

Sejak kecil naruto sudah di latih oleh Ibu-Nya. Tentang dasar-dasar menjadi seorang ninja dan tidak lupa mengajarkan jurus khas uchiha yaitu KATON

"CIH...persetan kau anak kecil"ungkap sosok yang tak dikenal itu

JLEBB!

"kawariwi"dengus sosok yang bertopeng pusaran yang baru datang"ck...dia kabur. Seorang prodgy...uchiha ya..."Ucap seseorang yang menusuk sosok yang bertopeng polos bertulis kanji NE yang melihat mata anak itu

"Si-siapa kau...?"

Anak itu terkejut sosok yang baru datang berjubah yang di lengkapi hoddie hitam polos dengan topeng pusaran dengan mempunyai satu lubang mata. mudah menusuk orang yang bertopeng polos itu

"Aku? Adalah seseorang yang ingin dunia merasakan apa itu arti sebuah penderitaan. kau taukan dunia ini tidak adil?. aku tau kau pasti merasa sangat marah kau dengan mudah membangkitkan mata terkutuk klan uchiha itu. Apakah kau tidak ingin membalaskan dendam mu. saat terjadi nya pembantaian klan apakah para tetua busuk dan hokage datang memberikan bantuan?. mereka ingin klan uchiha ini MUSNAH karna mereka iri dengan kekuatan uchiha yang legendaris. dan bahkan bisa menghancurkan dunia ini sekalipun. balas kan dendam MU! rasakan amarah mu"Ucap dingin sosok itu

"Hn "amarah yang memuncak sudah menguasai anak kecil yang berumur 8 tahun itu"

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini"ucap sosok itu

"Tapi kaa-san"ucap dingin anak itu sambil melihat jasad ibu nya tergeletak

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan kesini mereka akan memberi pemakaman yang layak bagi ibu mu"tanpa membalas jawaban sosok itu pun memegang pundak anak kecil itu dan mereka terhisap oleh pusaran angin

di pintu masuk klan uchiha

Tak lama kemudian muncul kilatan kuning...

"Seperti nya sudah terjadi pembantaian"ucap seseorang bersurai kuning dengan jubah hokage

terlihat 1 bataliyon anbu yang setia di belakang hokage

"cari yang masih hidup. kumpulan jasad para korban"ucap hokage A.K.A Minato. Minato menatap nanar jasad para korban pembantaian bau amis menusuk hidung sangat terasa. heran nya Kenapa semua jasad korban pembantaian kehilangan semua mata nya

Otak cerdas Minato berputar untuk mengspeluaikasi kejadian aneh tersebut

Boof

asap tipis akibat shunsin no jutsu. jutsu wajib bavi seorang ninja "hokage-sama semua jasad para korban kehilangan mata" ucap anbu bertopeng banteng sang hokage cuma diam menanggapi nya

Boof

Asap tipis kembali muncul"hokage-sama kami menemukan yang masih hidup tapi keadaan nya sangat tidak baik dan dia adik Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Sasuke"ucap anbu berkanji Neko bersurai ungu

"Cepat bawa kerumah sakit..." dibalas anggukan anbu neko. "mungkin ini menjadi ingatan buruk untuk selamanya" batin sang hokage sambil menatap bulan purnama yang setia selalu menemani malam

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._...

Ini adalah cerita perdana Dabe...

Dan untuk words...sorry kependekan entar nanti di perpanjang words nya ^^

Jum,2 september 2016 05:35

Arigatou...meluangkan waktu Membaca cerita Dabe yang sederhana ini...

Bila ada kata-kata yang kurang/salah mohon maaf karena manusia tidak luput dari kesalahan...

Wassallam...

See you next chapter...

To be continue. ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : prologoue Art 2 (Perpisahan)

_̅_̅̅_̅̅̅‖̳̿‖̳̿ː̗̗̀̀Darkness Uchiha Narutoː̖̖́́‖̳̿‖̳̿_̅̅̅_̅̅_̅_

Naruto :Masashi Kishimoto

Author : DabelbroOx77

Summary : Dia adalah sang uchiha terakhir, yang ingin dunia merasakan apa arti nya penderitaan...

Pair :...?(Maybe)

Warning : Typo (s), Godlike, Strong, OOC,

OC,semi Dark naru,...Dll.

 **Let's begin story**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Naruto P.O.V

Hai, perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Naruto anak dari

Uchiha kurbushami tou-sanku berperwatakan rambut raven panjang se leher eerr-tampan dan tou-sanku seorang Shinobi lebih tepatnya Shinobi dari sebuah

desa Ninja tersembunyi Konohagakure, Tou-sanku juga seorang ninja berpangkat jounin. Aku berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana. sejak kecil aku sudah di latih tou-san jurus-jurus dasar seperti katon(api) dan taijutsu Uchiha dan Tou-san ku dia meninggal sebelum aku lahir bisa di bilang dia korban perang dunia shinobi ke 3

Ah cukup disini cerita tentang Tou-san ku, tinggal

cerita tentang Kaa-sanku. Kaa-sanku adalah uchiha bonoi. Kaa-sanku ber perwatakan rambut panjang sepingga hitam raven kulitnya putih bersih,ukuran tubuh yang ideal. Kuakui kaa-san ku sangat cantik dan seorang ibu rumah tangga. tapi kaa-sanku pernah menjadi seorang shinobi setelah mereka menikah dia memutuskan berhenti menjadi seorang shinobi dan aku selalu ingat kata-kata yang selalu di ucapkan nya "Lakukan lah apa yang menurut mu benar" aku selalu ingat kata-kata itu...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Unknown place

Di sebuah tempat yang gelap...

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara deguman kaki

Naruto pun menghentikan langkah nya

"Siapa kau... ?"ucap naruto dingin dengan mata yang telah berupah menjadi sharingan 3 tomei

Sosok yang di tanya naruto pun menghentikan langkah nya

"Khu...khu...khu..."Ucap sosok itu dan perlahan menggerakkan tangan ke topeng yang dia pakai"Aku lah uchiha obito..."

"Kenapa kau membawa ku kemari..? Apa tujuan mu sebenarnya..?"Ucap naruto dingin

"Aku ingin kau bertemu seseorang"balas nya dan melanjutkan langkah nya di ikuti naruto"Kita sudah sampai..."Ucap obito

"Kalian sudah datang"ucap sosok misterius

Seketika obor yang bertengger di dinding pun menyala memperlihatkan seisi ruangan tersebut.

Dan di depan mereka terlihat singgasana dan sosok misterius yang menggunakan jubah yang menutupi wajah dan badan nya

"Siapa kau"ucap dingin naruto

"Anak ini sudah di landa kegelapan..."Guman sosok misterius itu "perkenalkan aku adalah UCHIHA MADARA"ucap tegas sosok tersebut dan melepaskan jubah yang dikenakan nya

Menampilkan sosok tegas berambut putih panjang menutupi sebagian wajah kulit dan wajah sudah berkeriput dimakan usia

"Uchiha madara..?. Bukan nya kau sudah mati di bunuh hokage 1...?"Balasnya dingin naruto

"Kau salah bocah...kau masih bisa melihat ku sekarang aku memalsukan kematian ku dengan pura-pura di tusuk hasirama"ucap madara menatap intens naruto dia

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan"ucap dingin naruto yang mata nya sudah berubah ke mangkakyou sharingan

"mata yang menarik.."batin nya"Aku ingin kau menjadi pengikut ku"ucap madara dengan senyum tipis

"Apa untung-nya bagi ku"balas naruto dingin menatap tajam sosok yang di juluki Ghost Shinobi

"Kau bisa membalaskan kan dendam mu...dan sekaligus menciptakan tanpa ada nya perperangan dengan kita sebagai puncak kekuasaan dengan menjalankan rencana TSU KI NO ME (mugen tsukiyomi)

"Hn baiklah..."ucap dingin naruto

5 years later

Terlihat lah sosok perwatakan rambut raven jabrik dan helaian rambut nya menutupi sebagian mata kiri berwarna ungu berkulit putih bersih dengan mata mangkakyou sharingan yang bertengger manis

"Sudah lima tahun ya..."Ucap Sosok itu

-Flashback-

terlihat lah 3 orang insan sedang berada di ruangan yang minim cahaya yang hanya di terangi oleh obor-obor yang bertengger di dinding

madara terlihat duduk di singgasana nya..sambil menatap kedua murid nya

"hidup ku sudah tidak lama lagi. gedo mazo sudah berhenti memberikan chakra kehidupan nya...aku ingin kalian tetap melanjutkan rencana kita aku percayakan pada kalian berdua...untuk mu obito aku ingin kau memimpin organisasi Akatsuki dan aku mempercayakan gunbai ku padamu. dan untuk mu naruto. aku akui kau sudah bertambah kuat sejak kita baru bertemu. dan aku sudah mengganggap mu sebagai cucu ku dan mendekatlah aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu"madara menjeda ucapan nya

sesuai perkataan madara. naruto berjalan mendekati madara dan madara pun meletakkan tangan nya ke kepala naruto

"Ii-ini!..perpaduan sel senju dan chakra seorang Uchiha Madara"batin naruto yang tetap menutup memejamkan mata nya

"ini tidak seberapa tapi ini bisa membantu mu kelak. dan kuharap kau menggunakan nya sebaik mungkin."ucap madara yang sudah mengangkat tangan-nya dari kepala naruto

"ini bukan salam perpisahan...sampai jumpa"

madara pun wafat dengan keadaan duduk di singgasana nya

time skip

di luar tempat persembunyian

terlihat dua sosok yaitu naruto dan obito sambil berhadapan

dan belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan

"naruto.."obito menjeda ucapannya. naruto cuma diam menanggapi" sampai di sini...aku harus mencari anggota akatsuki dan sekarang anggota akatsuki cuma 3 orang termasuk kita dan zetsu untuk ke depan-nya aku akan menggunakan nama Uchiha Madara kuharap kau tidak keberatan"setelah obito menyelesaikan ucapan nya dia menghilang dengan pusaran kedalam mata nya

naruto cuma melihat tempat tadi obito berada.."Ck...saat nya waktu PEMBALASAN"

naruto menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak

Ya Dabe hadir dengan chapter ke dua...

jum,2 september 2016 06:27

Arigatou...meluangkan waktu Membaca cerita Dabe yang sederhana ini...

Bila ada kata-kata yang kurang/salah mohon maaf karena manusia tidak luput dari kesalahan...

Wassallam...

See you next chapter...

To be continue. ^ ^


End file.
